Et si par les ténèbres pouvait revivre l'été
by Itxxchi
Summary: Elle était brisée. Il s'était vengé. Elle vivait dans son monde. Il comptait revenir à Konoha. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il souhaitait blanchir son clan. Leurs destins étaient liés autant positivement que négativement depuis le début mais lequel l'emporterai ? Sasuke / Sakura
1. Le festival

Chapitre 1

C'était un beau jour d'été, les oiseaux chantaient, la brise du vent soulevait doucement mes cheveux rose pâle courts et un rayon du soleil venait chatouiller mes yeux d'un vert de Jade, me forçant à couvrir mon visage avec ma mains comme abris. Je marchais dans la rue marchande en saluant poliment un nombres incalculable de personnes en tout genre, en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha. Avec un aussi beau temps, j'avais opté pour un short délavé qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, et un débardeur simple de couleur blanc. Ainsi qu'une paire de baskets tout aussi simple. Je me stoppais doucement en entendant mon nom et me retourna.

\- « Sakura ! » c'était Naruto qui m'appelait de l'autre bout de la rue, toujours avec son habituel grand sourire et ses grands yeux bleus azur. Il arriva en face de moi et s'arrêta pile avant de me rentrer en pleins dedans.

\- « Naruto. » je dis pour le saluer.

\- « Dis.. » il commença en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main et en regardant ailleurs « tu vas aller aux festival d'été ce soir ? Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un grand feux d'artifices ! »

Le fameux festival d'été Sakura (= fleur de cerisier), de la foule, de la musique traditionnelles, des enfants qui courent et sautent partout, de la nourritures à volonté, des gens en tenues traditionnelles japonaises et enfin les grands feux d'artifices roses lancés de la falaise des Hokages au dessus des cerisiers en fleurs autour du fleuve. Durant ce festival, Konoha ouvre ses portes à toute personne qui souhaite y assister. Une bonne occasion à tout les bandits des autres régions de rentrer en toutes impunité pour commettre des délits plus ou moins grave. Tout ce que je déteste maintenant.

\- « Naruto.. » je commençais pour lui montrer mon refus « j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard à l'hôpital et avec les Anbus qui sont rentrer cette nuit de missions, je risque de rester tard ce soir. Et aus.. »

\- « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! » il repris en sautillant sur place et en attrapant mes épaules et les secouant légèrement.

Je me dégagea et voyant que je m'apprêtais à riposter, Naruto m'attrapa le poignet de sa main libre. Je fus surprise et cligna des yeux quelques secondes mais me ressaisis vite et repris un air simple et impassible. Je le regarda attentivement de mes yeux verts, il avait une expression des plus sérieuse sur le visage, ce qui me surprit. C'est tellement rare de voir Naruto sérieux que quand ça arrive, vous en rester bouche-bée. Il ne souriait plus, et sa poigne sur mon poignet se resserra légèrement et il y avait une étrange lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

\- « Écoutes Sakura, je ne voudrais pas te forcer, mais je pense que ça te ferais le plus grand bien de sortir un peu. » il s'arrêta un instant, regarda le sol et releva la tête vers moi « Je sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être l'air bête mais je me soucie toujours de toi. »

Je lui lança un regard surpris, mais je le fis lâcher mon poignet. Il recula d'un pas en arrière et me regarda tout aussi surprit que moi par ce geste. Les gens qui se trouvaient à côté de nous se sont retournés et ont commencé à chuchoter entres eux. Ça n'allait pas recommencer, non plus de rumeurs en tout genre ! Je ne le supporterai pas deux fois. Je me retourna vers lui et lui dit sur un ton bas et toujours avec un regard dur

\- « Oh. Et donc tu te souviens de quel jour on est. Donc tu peux aussi te rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là aussi non ? Tu peux comprendre, Naruto, que j'ai pas pas très envie de le fêter dans un lieu où tout pleins de gens rient et s'amusent autour de moi ! Sur ce, je n'irai pas au festival car j'ai beaucoup de travail. Merci pour l'invitation Naruto. »

Je lui souris de toute mes dents, me retourna et m'en alla vers l'hôpital assez vite. Okay je l'avoue j'avais peut-être été un peu méchante avec Naruto.

Je l'avais laissé sur place sans même attendre sa réponse, j'avais peu être était un peu dure avec lui mais si je ne l'avais pas été, il m'aurait supplié. Je ne suis plus une enfant dont on doit prendre soin et que l'on doit protéger constamment.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

21h30

J'avais fini mon service, enfin, c'est plutôt Tsunade qui m'a jeté dehors en me disant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule avec le reste de la paperasse à remplir. Nous avions réussi à soigner tout les anbus rentrés de missions dans la nuit et nous avions aussi fait notre routine habituelle, c'est à dire faire le tour des chambre et s'occuper du traitements habituel de tout les patients. C'était une journée de travail très ordinaire.

Mais je savais que ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Tsunade m'avait fait terminer plus tôt, enfaite elle aussi voulait que j'aille au festival, elle m'en avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais ce genre de chose n'est plus pour moi. Je le sais.

Je traversa les portes battantes de l'hôpital et m'arrêta devant. Le vent était assez frais, depuis le matin. Ca c'était un peu rafraîchi et je n'avais pas prévu de pull ou veste. À vrai dire, la météo n'avait pas prévu de mauvais temps, plutôt un grand soleil et une chaleur assez chaude. Il semblerai que Dame Nature n'eut pas eu le même avis. Je leva la tête vers le ciel sombre désormais et regarda quelques instants les l'étoiles quand je reçu quelque chose sur le bout de mon nez. Je fus surprise, je toucha de mes doigts mon petit nez fin, c'était froid et comme liquide, puis j'en reçu d'autres sur la tête puis les bras et tout s'accéléra. C'était des gouttes d'eaux, la pluie s'était soudainement mise à tomber. Je mis mes deux mains sur ma tête pour tenter de me protéger mais c'était peine-perdu, c'était tellement soudain comme quand l'on est prit d'une attaque cardiaque. J'étais déjà tremper de la tête au pieds, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible vers chez moi, mais c'était assez loin. Je décida de m'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle et attendre que l'averse passe. J'étais près du lieu du festival puisque mon appartement se trouve prés des grandes portes de Konoha, apparemment j'étais arrivée sous le battant de la boutique de fleurs du père d'Ino. À une dizaine de mètres plus loin je pouvais apercevoir les stands du festival et plusieurs personnes qui ont été surprit tout comme moi par la pluie, tentant de s'abriter. Je calculais un itinéraire rapide pour arriver chez moi plus vite, habituellement je passais par la grande place mais le festival y était installé pendant ce moment et si je prenais les petites rues je mettrai 30 minutes. Même si ça me déplaisait, je passerai par le festival, avec cette pluie il devrai y avoir moins de monde. Je me remis en route vers les stands.

C'était la première fois en deux ans que je m'étais les pieds dans cette endroit.


	2. Seule

Même si ça me déplaisait, je passerai par le festival, avec cette pluie il devrai y avoir moins de monde. Je me remis en route vers les stands.

C'était la première fois en deux ans que je m'étais les pieds dans cette endroit.

J'espérais juste que tout se passerai sans encombres.

Il faisait un temps lourd malgré la brise du vent survenante. Ça n'était pas une question de chaleur mais plus une absence d'air, plutôt étouffant, et la pluie qui s'abattait était de celle qui annonce généralement le beau temps juste après. Une pluie rafraîchissante dans la la lourdeur oppressante du temps. Un peu comme une renaissance.

Elle vous prend de court et vous surprend puis vous apaise.

J'arrivais vers les premiers stands, ils étaient rempli de nourritures japonaise, comme les mochi mochi et des déserts en tout genre. Il y en avait tellement que je ne pouvais pas mettre de noms sur tout. Et dire que je suis née au Japon. Maman n'énerverai de mon inculture si elle était présente. Enfin, pour en revenir au stands, ils était tous plus ou moins rempli de nourriture salés ou sucrés. J'avais ma petite préférence pour le sucré non pas parce que je suis une fille, mais ce goût m'était venu des après midi que je passais avec mon père. Ah toutes ces odeurs me donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

Je passa rapidement la premières rangée de stands, puis m'engagea dans une intersection qui me raccourcirai le chemin à parcourir. C'était une petite allée où il y avait moins de monde, les stands qui s'y trouvaient suscités moins le regards et étaient restreint.

C'est dommage, certains mériteraient d'être vue par la foule.

Un des stands attira mon attention, c'était un de ceux qui proposaient des objets artisanaux, ici c'était des petites boîtes à bijoux musicals.

Je pouvais bien m'arrêter quelques secondes, ça ne ferai de mal à personnes...

Je m'avança vers le devant du stand, les boîtes étaient posées l'une à côté de l'autre, de la plus grande à la plus petite. Une d'elle était d'un rose pale semblable au fleur de cerisier ou bien mes cheveux aussi, d'ailleurs il y avait une pétale de cerisier gravé sur le dessus.

La gérante du stand était une dame âgée, sûrement la soixantaine ou un peu plus je ne sais pas, elle m'adressa un sourire. Un de ces vrai sourire sincère que l'on voit rarement de nos jours, ce sourire lui faisait avoir des petites rides aux coins des yeux, ce qui lui donnait un petit air rieur. Tout à fait charmant.

Je continua de scruter la petite boîte, elle était si familière, si attachante, s'en était troublant.

Flash Back

\- « Maman, pourquoi mes cheveux sont roses ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres petites filles ? »

Ma mère, s'accroupit devant moi, et prit ma main, dans la sienne qui était du double de taille. Je l'a regardais dans les yeux, les même yeux que moi, vert émeraude. Elle avait cette chaleur dans le regard, cette chose qui vous rassure sans même dire un mot. Elle me sourit.

\- « Sakura, mon trésor, tes cheveux roses sont ton charme. Ils sont unique comme toi. C'est une part de toi. »

\- « Mais moi, je veux être comme les autres filles, être belle. Je veux que Sasuke Uchiha me remarque. »

Fin Flash Back

\- « Très jolie couleur n'est ce pas ? »

Je releva la tête et de ce fait détourna le regard de la boîte à musique rose, et sorti de ma rêverie.

\- « Huh ? »

\- « La boîte à musique... »

\- « Ah oui ! Effectivement... » Dis-je avec une expression nostalgique.

\- « Elle est de la même couleur que vos cheveux Sakura. » Dit-elle avec une petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « Oui, c'est.., mais comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?! »

Je dis les gros yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis je me détendis un peu.

\- « Simple déduction, tu as les cheveux couleur fleur de cerisier ( Sakura en japonais ) et tu regardais une boîte à musique de la même couleur avec cette air nostalgique. Alors j'en ai déduis que tu t'appelais sûrement comme ceci. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas une sorcière ou tout autre choses semblables à ça. » elle émit un petit rire en toute sincérité.

Un peu gênée d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement, je baissais les yeux honteuse et quelques rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues.

\- « Ahh, haha » un rire nerveux sorti de moi enfin plutôt une espèce de grognement étouffé « oui simple déduction c'est évident.. »

Je reposa la boîte à musique rose là où je l'avais prise. Puis toujours un peu gênée, je releva les yeux vers la femme et lui adressa une œillade d'aurevoir timidement, accompagnée d'un sourire tout aussi timide. Je me tourna et commença à m'éloigner doucement, pour continuer mon chemin vers la maison.

Traversant de plus en plus les petits stands, je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs de la Konoha.

Il y avait de moins en moins de stands et le nombre de villageois croisés diminuait à vue d'oeil. Je me trouvais dans une ruelle, les lampadaires étaient de moins en moins nombreux et il se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Le temps se rafraîchit un peu, et il y eut de légère brise. Je resserrais mon manteau anbu autour de mes épaules. J'accéléra le pas, j'avais l'impression de sentir une présence près de moi, quelque chose me perturbai et il y eut un bruit soudain. La peur commençait à s'infiltrer en moi.

Mon pou accéléra et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus court.

Non, non, non. Ils reviennent encore et encore. Ils ne me laisseront jamais.

Je me mis à courir à toutes jambes, trébuchant presque sur mes propres pieds.

Les souvenirs du passer refaisaient surface. Les images de cette nuit-là resurgir dans ma mémoires. Les cris, le sang, les larmes, eux, moi. Tout me revenait. Les médicaments étaient censés m'apaiser mais je ne les avais pas pris depuis une semaine. Je le savais, je n'aurai jamais dut passer par ici, c'était une mauvaise idée.

J'avais mal au cœur et des gouttes tombaient de mes yeux, des larmes.

Je courais et courais jusqu'a en perdre haleine.

Les rues défilaient et je courais toujours aussi vite en tournant dans chaque rues sans savoir réellement où elles me mènerai.

Mon ressentiment d'être suivi s'était atténué mais avait laisser place à la tristesse et la souffrance. Mon visage était strié de larmes et ma tête remplit de souvenirs.

À bout de souffle, je m'arrêta quand je pensais être seule. Je me pencha vers le sol en posant mes mains sur le haut de mes genoux et la tête aussi tourner vers le sol.

Les larmes continuai abondamment leurs descente sur mon visage, et finirent leurs course sur le sol. Les souvenirs et la tristesse m'avait submergés, en temps normal j'avais appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments mais passer par le festival et tout se qui s'en était suivi, les flashbacks, les bruits, la peur m'avait surpasser. Je m'accroupit davantage car le souffle me manquai et les respirations saccadées dut aux pleurs me faisaient m'essouffler. J'essayais de me calmer mais les larmes repartir de plus belle.

\- « Tiens, tiens, tiens... »

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je releva la tête.

J'essayais de reconnaître la personne qui parlait mais mes yeux étaient toujours embués à cause des larmes. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer nettement cette personne. J'aperçus une silhouette très vague. Je dirai que c'était un homme, peut être, à vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Au son de sa voix, c'en étais un.

\- « ...Mais qui voilà ? Sakura Haruno. »

Et c'est quand il dit mon nom, que je le reconnu.


	3. Il revient

Chapitre 3

À bout de souffle, je m'arrêta quand je pensais être seule. Je me pencha vers le sol en posant mes mains sur le haut de mes genoux et la tête aussi tourner vers le sol.

Les larmes continuai abondamment leurs descente sur mon visage, et finirent leurs course sur le sol. Les souvenirs et la tristesse m'avait submergés, en temps normal j'avais appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments mais passer par le festival et tout se qui s'en était suivi, les flashbacks, les bruits, la peur m'avait surpasser. Je m'accroupit davantage car le souffle me manquai et les respirations saccadées dut aux pleurs me faisaient m'essouffler. J'essayais de me calmer mais les larmes repartir de plus belle.

\- « Tiens, tiens, tiens... »

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je releva la tête.

J'essayais de reconnaître la personne qui parlait mais mes yeux étaient toujours embués à cause des larmes. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer nettement cette personne. J'aperçus une silhouette très vague. Je dirai que c'était un homme, peut être, à vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Au son de sa voix, c'en étais un.

\- « ...Mais qui voilà ? Sakura Haruno. »

Et c'est quand il dit mon nom, que je le reconnu.

Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu cette voix. Cette même voix qui avait été à mes cotés durant tellement d'années et que je ne pensais ne plus jamais entendre. Je l'entendais en ce moment même. Une voix suave et grave qui pourrai faire fondre n'importe quelle femme sur terre.

Lentement, je releva la tête.. Les larmes avaient cessées en une seconde. J'étais tendu, mes muscles serrés et je retenais ma respiration. Les chocs étaient trop nombreux ces jours-ci.

Ma tête était inclinée de façon à voir l'individu mais mes yeux étaient rivés vers le sol, mes mains toujours sur le haut de mes genoux. D'après mes sens, il se tenait derrière moi à quelques mètres.

Je l'entendais, pas à pas il s'approchait, tel un prédateur à la poursuite de sa proie. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais ses pieds mes contournés pour venir se placer devant moi à moins de deux mètres. Mon coeur battait dans ma poitrine.

C'est à ce moment que je décida d'ouvrir ma bouche décidée à dire quelques mots au nouvel arrivant.

Les premiers que je prononça ont étés étouffés dans ma gorge, devenu sèche lorsque j'avais pleuré. J'essaya de pendre un ton calme et méfiants, malgré que mon coeur en était tout le contraire, après toutes ses années sans nouvelles, comment savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

\- « Que fais-tu ici ? » je marqua une pause, puis comme si le mot qui allait suivre pouvait me blesser, je me redressa lentement et dans un élan je releva le regards solide vers lui « Jun. »

\- « Quoi ? Tu n'est pas contente de me revoir Saku ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'est alors que je me releva entièrement et que je me mis à courir à grandes enjambées vers lui. Arrivée à moins d'un mètre de lui, je lui sauta dans les bras, qui d'ailleurs étaient le long de son corps et avec un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage. Il me rattrapa au dernier moment de sa poigne ferme et nous évita de tomber tout deux au sol. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes entrelacés l'un l'autre. Mes bras autour de sa nuque et presque suspendu dans le vide, il avait bien une tête et demi de plus que moi. Et mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Je déserra mon étreinte sans le lâcher, juste pour être à plat sur mes pieds. Je descendis alors mes mains de sa nuque vers le bas de sa mâchoire. Une main de chaque côté de celle-ci. Je le regarda dans les yeux et dis.

\- « Tu m'as manqué. »

Lui et moi, nous nous étions rencontrés à l'académie ninja quand nous avions seize ans. Durant l'époque où il était survenu le drame, j'éprouvais un moment difficile, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même, je ne laissais personne m'approché à l'exception de Naruto et Kakashi. Puis quelques temps après, la tragédie a reprit. J'étais alors encore plus instable, j'étais rentrée dans une forte dépression et je faisais des choses dégradantes. Drogues, alcools, sexe, tout cela faisaient parti de mon quotidien. Je ne me respectais plus et je m'éloignais petit à petit de Naruto et Kakashi. J'avais pour habitude de me saouler le matin avant d'aller en cours pour essayer d'oublier.

Un matin, en arrivant devant l'académie, j'avais vraiment trop bu, je ne tenais plus debout, je ne pouvais plus marcher droit. Et puis alors ma tête me tournais et ma vision se flouât, j'avais essayer de me rattraper au grillages mais c'était trop tard. Avant même d'arriver aux grilles, mes genoux m'avaient lâchés et mon corps se dirigeait à pleine allure vers le sol bétonné. Mais au moment où ma tête aurait dut heurter le sol, rien.

Je me réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, puis on m'avait appris que j'avais fait un coma éthylique, il y avait une semaine de cela. On m'avait dit que c'était un garçon un peu plus vieux que moi qui m'avait amené à l'hôpital, il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Jun et qu'il était à l'académie avec moi. Aussi les infirmières m'avaient dit que s'il n'avait pas était là pour me rattraper avant que ma tête ne cogne le sol, j'aurais vraiment pu mourir. On m'informa aussi qu'il était venu me voir tout les jours à l'hôpital jusqu'à présent. Le soir même il était venu comme l'avait dit les infirmières.

Flash Back

J'étais dans mon lit d'hôpital depuis bien plusieurs heures, sans bouger et je commençais vraiment à avoir mal au dos et partout ailleurs où mon corps ne bougeait pas. J'avais aussi une forte envie de faire pipi. Rester sans bouger ne faisait qu'augmenter mon envie, je pris la décision de me lever pour aller au toilette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je jeta le drap blanche l'autre côté de mon corps puis fit glisser mes jambes vers le bas du lit. Celle-ci étaient engourdi et au moment où le poids de mon corps allait reposer en entier sur mes jambes, elles avaient lâchées. Je me retrouva affalée sur le ventre derrière mon lit d'hôpital et dans la douleur. De petites larmes vinrent aux coins de mes yeux. J'émis de petits gémissements en guise de plainte.

À ce moment, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une silhouette entra puis referma la porte derrière elle.

J'essaya de bouger légèrement mais une petite douleur survenu dans mon poignet et je poussa un gloussement.

Alors la personne se retourna et dut remarquer que j'étais au sol puisqu'elle venu à mon secours. J'en avais bien besoins. Merci.

Elle accouru vers moi et m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva sans aucunes peines pour le remettre délicatement sur mes pieds. Dans l'action, je l'avais attraper par les épaules, mes deux mains sur chacune d'elles.

Je releva les yeux vers mon sauveur, c'était un homme, grand , je dirais une tête et demi de plus que moi, avec des cheveux châtains clairs avec des reflets noirs un peu ondulés sur les pointes et un pointe en désordre, coiffé à la vas vite mais ça lui allé joliment bien. Il avait des yeux noisettes d'un éclat dorés, magnifique, qui collaient à merveilles avec ses cheveux et à son teint de peau légèrement hâlée. À travers son pull léger en maille, je pouvais dire qu'il était musclé mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Un jeune homme plutôt attrayant dans l'ensemble.

\- « Décidément, tu es un aimant à soucis. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en me regardant de ses yeux noisettes.

Nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je me repris et m'éloigna un peu brusquement de lui et trébucha. Il me rattrapa par le bras. Sa poigne chaude autour de mon avant bras.

\- « Houlà ! Doucement, tu n'es pas tout à fait remise encore. » Poursuivit-il avec cette fois une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

On se regardais toujours dans les yeux. Son regard m'intriguait, ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait pas fait cet effet depuis Sasuke. Et il rajouta en reprenant son air taquin.

\- « Je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas encore en tout cas. » Il retira sa main et la chaleur qu'il avait laissé sur mon bras disparut petit à petit et recula d'un pas en arrière pour laisser un espace entre nous deux. Il frotta ses cheveux d'avant en arrière en souriant vers moi. Très beau.

\- « Hn. » Je réussi à dire dans ma contemplation en lui décrochant un mini sourire un peu gênée.

\- « Ah ! Enfaite je m'appelle Jun. Jun Suzuki. »

Son expression se détendu et avec un visage sincère et accueillant et me tendit sa main. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai ressentis ce sentiment si particulier dans mon coeur. Dans une hésitation, je tourna le regard qui depuis le début était dirigé vers ses orbes, vers sa main et attendit quelques secondes, comprenant son intention. Puis je releva le regard vers ses yeux qui me fixaient toujours et saisit sa main avant de la secouer une ou deux fois dans la douceur.

\- « Sakura. Sakura Haruno. »

\- « Je sais. »

Fin Flash Back

Depuis ce jour-là, nous sommes devenu très proches. Très très proches.

Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, dites moi ce que vous en pensé, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez un peu moins et comment je pourrais l'améliorer. Bisous bisous ! Prenez soin de vous.


	4. Dans l'ombre

Jun.

Finalement après avoir repris mes esprits doucement, lui et moi avions décidé d'aller manger quelque chose, histoire de reprendre des forces après toute cette agitation mais surtout pour fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se devait.

Nous sommes allés dans un petit restaurant qui prépare de ces udons, il ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix, puisqu'avec le festival, tout les commerçants avait fermés plus tôt où étaient vendeurs dans le festival.

C'était un de ces restaurant banal, d'ou sortait de la vapeur d'eau des cuissons. Avec juste un comptoir et deux ou trois chaises hautes. Derrière ce comptoir se trouvait directement les cuisine, vraiment toute petite, juste assez de place pour y faire tenir le chef. Nous nous sommes installés sur les deux chaises les plus à droite du comptoir, Jun se trouvait le plus au bord.

\- « Deux bols d'udons s'il-vous-plaît. » je dis en direction du chef qui s'affairait déjà au travail, en attendant notre commande.

Après avoir transmis la commande au chef, il y eu un silence entre nous, ne laissant entendre que l'eau qui bouillait dans les marmites et le bruit de la friture de la viande dans la poêle. Ça n'était pas un silence gênant, mais juste un silence doux comme pour profiter de cette instant.

C'est vrai que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avait pas vu Jun, et je sais qu'il pourrait s'en aller tout aussi vite qu'il est parti à l'époque, mais nous avons toujours prit le temps pour quoi que se soit que nous avons fait. Et c'est cela qui nous à permis d'être proches et de le rester. Lorsqu'il y a eu les événements passés, j'étais assez distante avec Naruto, et même si depuis, nous sommes restés très bons amis, c'est à cause de son insistance que je me suis éloignée. Maintenant je sais que cette insistance n'était pas voulu mais juste un trait du caractère d'imbécile de Naruto, mêmes si toujours à ce jour, ce trait de personnalité m'exaspère encore.

Les plats sont arrivés devant nous dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivit la commande. J'ai attrapé deux paires de baguettes qui se trouvaient dans le pot mis à disposition sur le comptoir et j'en ai posé une à côté du bol de Jun puis j'ai remué les nouilles chaudes que j'ai ensuite mis à toute vitesse dans ma bouche. C'est de justesse si je ne me suis pas brûler la langue. Jun n'avait pas encore touché à son plat et avait gardé les mains sur les genoux depuis que nous étions arrivés. Il avait gardé le regard fixe sur un point invisible en face de lui comme si il pensait à quelque chose de fort. Je mis goulûment une deuxième bouchée dans ma bouche et à ce moment il tourna sa tête vers moi en gardant le corps droit devant et les mains sur le genoux.

\- « Ça va ? »

Impassible.

Ça, c'était moi désormais.

J'avala la dernière bouchée de nouilles et posa mes baguettes à côté du bol, puis je tourna ma tête vers lui, affrontant son regard.

L'éternel sourire, celui que j'affiche depuis mon enfance et jusqu'à ce jour, en action sur mon visage. Expression faciale neutre avec une touche d'affirmation.

\- « Bien sûr !

J'ai vu la façon dont il m'avait regardé. Je ne l'avais pas convaincu, c'était sur à cent pour-cent. En même temps vu le nombre d'années que l'on se connait. Il savait tout de ma vie, de mes problèmes et même de mes amours. Alors il aurait très bien pu savoir pour mon ressenti. Il fallait que je rajoute quelque chose, histoire de le bluffer encore un peu. Ou du moins de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler de ça lors de son retour. Je n'allais pas plomber l'ambiance dés les premières heures de sa venue à Konoha.

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir une lame plantée dans l'estomac ? »

Je l'avais dit en rigolant, pour masquer les sentiments qui commençaient à ressortir. Lui il continuait de me fixer, un air suspicieux et triste je dirai.

\- « Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Oui je savais de quoi il parlait, je savais très bien même.

\- « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mangé durant cette année, t'es bizarre. T'as pas fait ta visite de routine médicale encore ? »

J'essayais de sauver les apparences, comme je le pouvais mais quand même. J'avais repris mes baguettes que j'avais posé et continuais de manger, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder, lui qui continuait de me fixer intensément. J'aurai craqué au moment même où mes yeux seraient rentrés en contact avec les siens.

\- « Sakura. »

Il fallait qu'il arrête de dire mon nom de cette façon. Comme si j'étais une petite chose qui pouvait se briser à n'importe quel moment. C'était comme il le disait à l'époque. C'était tellement agaçant, si petit. J'avais posé instantanément mes baguettes. J'avais relevé la tête, seulement pour regarder le mur en face de moi.

\- « Alors quoi, tu veux que je te dise quoi Jun ? » je tournais ma tête vers lui à ce moment, le fixant aussi intensément que lui « que la vie est parfaite, que je ne pleurait pas tout à l'heure ou encore que je n'y pense pas ? Bah ça serait te mentir et me mentir à moi même. Oui c'est dur, oui ils sont morts et oui ça fait deux ans jours pour jours qu'ils le sont ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, je détourna le regard, consciente que j'avais perdu face à lui, face à cette même personne qui m'avait sauvé à l'époque. J'avais craqué, j'étais redevenu faible et j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes émotions pourtant si bien dissimulées depuis. Non, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, et c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis que je le connaissais.

Je roulais des yeux pour tenter de ravaler les gouttelettes qui se précipitaient fortement aux bords de mes yeux, et revenu à regarder mon bol encore à moitié plein.

Je n'osai plus le regarder, mais je sentais son regard persistant sur moi. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, ils avaient détourné le regard pour aussi revenir à son bol. Nous étions la, dans le silence, avec juste le bruit des casseroles et de la friture.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se stoppa et il sortit un billet de sa poche pour le poser sur le comptoir.

Je tourna la tête vers lui, nous étions toujours dans le silence. J'avais les yeux rougit mais j'avais repris mon calme.

Il tourna la tête et je vis une expression que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage au paravant, c'était comme si je ne venais pas de lui crier dessus ou comme si je venais de lui offrir un cadeau. Il avait les lèvres serrées dans un sourire large et les yeux pétillants tournés vers les miens. Sa main se déplaça lentement jusqu'à arriver sur le haut de mon crâne, il la posa doucement sur mes cheveux et les brosser tendrement. J'ai était surprise par son geste. Mes yeux se sont agrandit et ma bouche s'est entrouverte légèrement.

\- « Je vois que ça a été dur sans moi »

Mes yeux clignotèrent dans la surprise et mes joues devinrent rosâtres.

Sa main sur mes cheveux chuta jusqu'à mon poignet, qu'il attrapa puis à la hâte il me tira derrière lui qui s'était déjà levé. J'essaya de le stopper dans la surprise mais il était fort. Mais si c'était lui je le laisserai m'emmener là où il le voulait.

Celui qui était assit à l'autre bout du comptoir, caché sous son long manteau bleu marine à capuche dans un calme olympien, posa à son tour quelques pièces pour son bol de nouilles. Il avait était là depuis un bon moment et n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversion des deux individus à côté de lui. Au fond de lui quelque chose l'agaçait, mais l'expression de son visage n'en disait pas autant. Le fait que la jeune fille des cerisiers était toujours aussi vulnérable, le fait des paroles qu'il avaient échangé ou bien le fait qu'un autre homme que lui ai un tel effet sur elle. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais à ce moment il était tout aussi bien énervé, qu'intrigué que jaloux.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 enfin en ligne, oui j'ai été assez longue je l'avoue et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai lu vos reviews, vu vos favorites et tout ça, merci ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à me souvenir que je ne dois pas lacher l'écriture des chapitres pour vous. Haha, vous étés ma motivation. Encore merci ! Aussi je tiens à dire que dans le future (oui il y en aura un) je prendrais le temps de répondre à chacune et chacun d'entres vous qui m'auront laissé des reviews, en début de chapitre.**

 **Je ne le fais pas pour ce chapitre là puisque vous m'avait tous poser la même question, c'est-à-dire est-ce que mes chapitre seront plus longs et quand est-ce que ce fera les parutions.**

 **Alors tout d'abord, j'essaye de faire des chapitres de plus en plus long à chaque fois et c'est vrai que c'est un peu dur, mais pour vous je vais y travailler ! Oui ce chapitre est court mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps que je l'ai déjà fait... Alala, je parle comme si j'étais une star et que des centaines de personnes attendaient mes parutions alors que sans doutes, les lecteurs n'ont même pas continué jusqu'à ce chapitre. Bref ! ah et pour les dates de parutions, ça a été un peu délicat ces derniers temps puisque que je suis en pleine préparation de mon BAC ES mais je promets aussi de publier plus souvent, j'entends par là une parution toutes les deux semaines. OUI OUI !**

 **AH, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vais renvoie les chapitres pour en supprimer le plus possibles !**

 **Et pour terminer, pour celles et ceux qui se démangent quand est-ce qu'arrive tête de poulet grincheux. C'EST POUR LE PROCHIN CHAPITRE ! ET OUI ENFIN MADAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Put*** elle en aura mis du temps à le faire venir celui-là...**

 **Attendez avec impatience mes loulous ! M. Uchiha fait son apparition fracassante !**

 **Encore merci, je compte sur vous pour vos avis !**

 **Comment pensez-vous que Sasuke va réagir face à Sakura et vice-versa ?**


End file.
